edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderCats of Thundera
ThunderCats of Thundera (working title: ThunderCats: The Curse of Mumm-Ra) is an action-adventure television series based on the Rankin-Bass animated television series ThunderCats by Ted Wolf. The show is live-action and started out as a 4-part mini-series in October 1, 2011 to positive reviews and started it's full series of 24 episodes on November 11, 2011. The series retains half of the 1986 version and half of the 2011 version. Plot Mini-series A young warrior, who will become Claudius finds the rare Book of Omens and opens it. A mysterious figure appears and tries to take the Sword of Omens. He is revealed to be Mumm-Ra. The warrior's father traps him in the Dark Pyramid. The story shifts to 10 years later and Mumm-Ra returns Characters Heroes ThunderCats *'Lion-O' **Hair: Reddish brown **Eyes: Blue **Animal based on: Lion *'Tygra' **Hair: Orange with black stripes and white temples **Eyes: Orange **Animal based on: Tiger *'Cheetara' **Hair: Blonde with cheetah-like spots **Eyes: Orange **Animal based on: Cheetah *'Leopardina' **Hair: Blonde with leopard-like spots **Eyes: Blue **Animal based on: Leopard *'Panthro' **Hair: Bald (formerly black) **Eyes: Orange **Animal based on: Panther *'Wilykat' *'Wilykit' **Hair: Orange (both) **Eyes: Orange (both) **Animal based on: Wildcat *'Jaga' is the oldest member of the ThunderCats. In the eighth episode, he sacrifices himself to save the Third Earth. **Hair: White (balding) **Eyes: Brown **Animal based on: Jaguar *'Snarf' *'Daniel' (played by Daniel Peterson) is one of the Third Earth native humans who knows that Mumm-Ra is alive. He is good friends with Lion-O and the only human to join the ThunderCats. It is hinted that he has a crush on Pumyra. **Hair: Brown **Eyes: Green ;Introduced in Season 1 *'Pumyra' joins in the first episode alongside with Bengali, Lynx-O and Jaguara. **Hair: Dark brown with white streaks **Eyes: Brown **Animal based on: Puma *'Bengali' **Hair: White with black stripes **Eyes: Blue **Animal based on: White tiger, though his name is a reference to the Bengali tiger. *'Lynx-O' **Hair: White (balding) **Eyes: Brown **Animal based on: Lynx *'Jaguara' joins in the first episode. She is Jaga's daughter. **Hair: Purple **Eyes: Blue **Animal based on: Jaguar *'WhiteLeo' *'WhiteLeona' are twins who join in the second episode. They are much older than WilyKat and WilyKit. They are based on the white lion. **Hair: Platinum blonde (both) **Eyes: Light blue (both) **Animal based on: White lion *'Leo' joins in the third episode. He is Lion-O's identical cousin. **Hair: Same as Lion-O **Eyes: Same as Lion-O **Animal based on: Lion *'Panthera' joins in the third episode. She is Panthro's daughter. **Hair: Black **Eyes: Orange **Animal based on: Panther *'Tygus' joins in the third episode. He is Tygra's identical cousin. **Hair: Same as Tygra **Eyes: Same as Tygra **Animal based on: Tiger *Snarfer is Snarf's twin brother who joins in the fourth episode. *'Snowy' is Bengali's sister. **Hair: White with leopard-like spots **Eyes: Blue **Animal based on: Snow Leopard *'Carrie' joins in the fourth episode. **Hair: Red **Eyes: Orange **Animal based on: Caracal ;Introduced in Season 2 *'Torr' will join in the first episode of the second series alongside with Leah. Their introduction will be a remake to "Leah" and another episode. *'Snarfette' will join the second episode of the second series. ;Others *'Willa' (played by Lauren Rodrigues) will be debut in the thirteenth episode alongside with Mandora, Hachiman, Merlin and Nayda. *'Mumm-Rana' (played by Angela Scott) is Mumm-Ra's former assistant, Jaga's widower and Jaguara's mother. Villains ;Mumm-Ra's Army *'Mumm-Ra '(played by Andrew Laingtree). He is immortal and he is in fact human, revealed in "The Legends of Thundera". *'Grune' (played by Paul Larkin) **Hair: Brown **Eyes: Brown **Animal based on: Saber-tooth Lion *'Atticus '(played by) is the fourth human villain of the series. ;Lunatics ;Ta-She's Army *'Ta-She' (played by Michaela Hartgen) is a sorcerer. She is the first female human villain of the series. ;Tartara's Army *'Queen Tartara '''is the second female human villain of the series. ;Others Allies *'Claudius''' *'Wood Forgers '''will appear in the tenth episode. *'Torlei''' will appear in the ninth episode. She will be Lion-O's love interest. *'Wizz-Ra' *'Callie' is a former calico ThunderCat who is Jaguara's best friend. She is revealed to be Lion-O's long lost sister. *'Ligoria '''is Claudius' great-great grandfather, who was a liger ThunderCat. ;Berbils Berbils are bear-like androids ;TigerSharks *Mako *Octavia *Dolph *Lorca *Bronc *Angel *Walro Picture gallery from the animated series (1986 and 2011) *Gallery 1 *Gallery 2 Development Production Production began on August 1, 2010 in Los Angeles, California. A scene was shot in the Santa Justa Lift in Lisbon, Portugal for the elevator scene. The name was temporarily changed to Thundera City Elevator. It was filmed during November 10-11, 2010. Another scene was shot in the Angels Flight in Los Angeles, California during March 10-11, 2011. Series finale It has been confirmed that the series finale will be based on "The Book of Omens" and Cartoon Network has hired writers to write the script. It also revealed that the finale will have several changes from the original ending: *Jarguara and Pumyra will appear mostly in the ending. They did not appear in the original ending, but did appear in the epilogue comic book. Episodes Mini-series: 2011 #ThunderCats of Thundera, Part 1 (aired October 1, 2011) #ThunderCats of Thundera, Part 2 (aired October 2, 2011) #ThunderCats of Thundera, Part 3 (aired October 3, 2011) #ThunderCats of Thundera, Part 4 (aired October 4, 2011) Season 1: 2011-12 *Michael Peterson is absent for two episodes (episode 2 and 3) *Episode 14's title is an anagram of the show's title *Episode 23's title is an anagram to Power Rangers *Episode 24's title is an anagram to TigerSharks *Episode 1 is an adaptation to "Exodus", "Omens", "ThunderCats HO!!!" and "Return to Thundera" *Episode 2 is an adaptation to "Legacy" *Episode 3-6 are an adaptation to "Lion-O's Anointment" *Episode 7-8 are an adaptation to "Mumm-Ra Lives!" *Episode 9 is an adaptation to "Berbils" and "Song of the Petralars" *Episode 10 is an adaptation to "The Forest of Magi Oar" and "Ramlak Rising" *Episode 11-24 are originals with elements of several 1986 and 2011 versions. *This series is divided into 12 stories (1 story: 2 episodes). #The First Mission (aired November 11, 2011) #*Pumyra, Bengali, Lynx-O and Jaguara joins the ThunderCats #The Legends of Thundera (aired November 11, 2011) #Adrenaline Rush (aired November 18, 2011) #*Lion-O begins his quest by a duel against Tygra #The Risk (aired November 18, 2011) #*Lion-O duels against Panthro #Winners Never Lose (aired November 18, 2011) #*Lion-O duels against Cheetara and Leopardina #Survival of the Fittest (aired November 18, 2011) #*Lion-O duels against Wilykat and Wilykit #Mumm-Ra's Revenge, Part 1 (aired November 19, 2011) #Mumm-Ra's Revenge, Part 2 (aired November 19, 2011) #*Jaga sacrifices himself. #Flashfire (aired November 25, 2011) #The Results (aired November 25, 2011) #One Moment to Live (aired December 1, 2011 as a special preview, December 2, 2011 as a television episode) #The ThunderCats Christmas Special (aired December 1, 2011 as a special preview, December 2, 2011 as a television episode) #First Love (aired January 16, 2012) #Red Hunt Scat of A Thunder (aired January 16, 2012) #Armageddon (aired February 1, 2012) #The Tides (aired February 1, 2012) #Stranded, Part 1 (aired March 2012) #Stranded, Part 2 (aired March 2012) #Stranded, Part 3 (aired March 2012) #Stranded, Part 4 (aired March 2012) #Lion-O's Story (aired April 1, 2012) #The Choice (aired April 1, 2012) #We Pro Garners (aired May 2012) #Gathers Risk (aired May 2012) Season 2: 2012-13 The second series has entered production due to success of the early episodes and the rebooted animated series. #Welcome Back, ThunderCats #The Secret of the Snarfs #The Wedding Season 3: 2013-14 Season 4: 2014-15 Epilogue mini-series: 2015-16 Reception The show aired to critical acclaim. It has "Excellent" score of 100% on CartoonNetwork.net. Film Soundtrack The soundtrack EP came out on November 11, 2011. ;Track listing #"It Will Rain" (Bruno Mars) #"Nobody Knows" (Andrew Larkin, cover version of the 2006 song by Pink) #"3 Words" (Cheryl Cole featuring will.i.am) #"Who I Am" (Nick Jonas and the Adminstration) Videogame A videogame adaptation is currently in development. It will come out on March 12, 2012. Spin-off According to Cartoon Network Magazine (October 2011), a ''TigerSharks spin-off has been picked up for a full series after the rights was brought. The pilot of the series has officially became part of ThunderCats of Thundera's official production cycle. The backdoor pilot will air during 2012 as the season finale. External links *ThunderCats Official Wiki *http://thundercats.wikia.com/wiki/ThunderCats_Official_&_Fan_Sites